The “Advanced Video Coding” (AVC) standard is achieving large market penetration. Other names for AVC include H.264, H.26L and MPEG-4, part 10. The AVC standard is put forth by the JVT/MPEG standardization body. Scalable Video Coding (SVC) is a project currently active in the JVT/MPEG standardization body. Exemplary embodiments of the present invention may relate to scalable video extensions, including SVC, for the AVC|H.264 video coding standards.
The current state of these SVC extensions is problematic when a multiple layer bit-stream, that contains non-zero transform coefficient level values is rewritten to a single layer representation of the block that contains only zero value transform coefficient level values.